1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet-like contact device used for a connector device which connects, for example, flat cables, flexible boards, or the like, and for a switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 shows a conventional connector device. A connector body 11 is molded out of resin. In the connector body 11, a plurality of housing sections 11a are formed. A contact element 12 is placed in each housing section 11a. Those contact elements 12 are insulated from each other with partitions 11b between housing sections 11a.
Today, electronic equipment using such connector devices is getting more and more compact, and there arises a strong desire to make connector devices more compact. For conventional connector devices, however, because partitions 11b intervene between contact elements 12, the distance between adjacent contacts 12 has been difficult to reduce to 0.5 mm or less.
In the case of the conventional connector device 11, since the miniaturization of the contact elements 12 is approaching its limit, this makes the manufacture more difficult. Additionally, it is getting difficult to make the size of connector devices more compact and thinner.